Hallvard's Beard
"He was struck by a poison dart. Quick, let's find the nearest lake or river, and hope that we may find Hallvard's Beard." A unique type of moss, Hallvard's Beard is known to be a quick and easy to find solution for weak poisons, and also helps with some moderate poisons. Its appearance is that of moss that grew out of control, something that does not normally occur. It has been noted to feel slightly like wet silk, upon being touched. Etymology The name originates from an old Hon tale, about a man named Hallvard. He was a great warrior, and one known for taking up any challenge that was posed in front of him. His preference was always challenges from his Hon brethren, but he did not shy away from outside challenges either, as it helped him show the might of the Hon to those who would dare even think of challenging it. A group of outsiders, from a small clan, decided to come, having heard of Hallvard's might and strength, and challenge him. Being in his nature, Hallvard accepted. The challenge was set, being weapons only, and the battle was to take place on the side of a lake. The fight began and Hallvard was clearly winning, having his trusty long sword by his side. However, as his opponent managed to cut his leg, Hallvard started to feel something was wrong. Before he could accuse the opposing side of trickery, he dropped into the water, paralysed and unable to do anything. Only his face remained above the water, and the outsiders deemed it enough, as the lack of food will kill him, and allowed the outsiders to form an attack on Hallvard's kin, which was possible as Hallvard was unable to aid and lead them.(edited) But Hallvard did not die. He layed there, for numerous days, watching nothing but the sky. He did feel his body weaken, but the man refused to give himself to death. He kept hoping for Valdar's aid, knowing he will find a way to regain his strength. Eventually, he felt something that started to fall into his mouth. Turning his gaze downwards, he spotted a green grassy leave that started falling into his mouth. It took another day, but Hallvard managed to stand up. Even though he still struggled, he made his way back to his kin, and informed the others of the plans of the smaller clan. The end of the tale describes how Hallvard's Kin and other Hon forces soon raided the smaller clan, before feasting and celebrating the return of their local champion, along with wonders as to what happened to Hallvard's beard, which had become partially green and grassy, with some mossy spots. Description The moss can be found on rocks, plants or anything that remains next to any type of water source that is not salt water. It has been recorded to be found in the cold climates of the Snow Country, and in an oasis that sits in the Wind Country's deserts, indicating that it can grow in any type of climate, as long as it is on something that is not completely under water or completely dry from water. Upon touching the grass leaves, one will notice they feel like wet silk, even if they are completely dry, and how the grass is also incredibly dense, making pushing a finger through it feel like a bit of a feat. Those with keen eye may also notice that the moss will always grow on the sunny side of the rocks, and never on the wet side, as if the rock is the moss's water source. Appearance Light green in its colour, it has the appearance of regular moss, making it completely distinguishable from regular moss that grows on many things that are touched by water. The moment a rock is touched by water, but is not covered by it, the moss's true appearance is revealed, allowing the moss to grow its unusual grassy leaves that share the moss's colour. Usage The usage of the Hallvard's Beard moss is quite straight forward. Consumption of the moss (Any part of it) serves as a weak type of an antidote, allowing anyone who is travelling in the open to seek it out and use it as a temporary solution in case of poisoning. While it can temporary negate the effects of weaker poisons entirely and help decrease the effects of moderate poisons, the moss does not entirely remove the poison, meaning it cannot serve as substitute for proper medical treatment. A secondary use of the moss is as one of the three ingredients in Reiko's Solution. Since it is the most common ingredient and the one which can last without needing any specific methods, people will often sought this ingredient first. Category:Plants Category:Chonobi Category:Hon